The Taste of a Kiss
by Crisalide
Summary: Anis' curiosity gets the better of her as she wonders if kisses to her cards can be felt by her knights. No pairings as of yet, but there will be some fluff for all shippers. UPDATED: 1.Chocolate 2.Vanilla
1. The Taste of Chocolate

**A/N** – I was rereading Barajou no Kiss online when this idea came to me. I hope you enjoy. There will be one for each knight, and maybe a few extras ;)

**Disclaimer** – All titles and characters go to their respective owners.

**The Taste of Chocolate**

Agnes blinked wide amber eyes up into the light. She had never seen something so… so… sparkly before. (Besides Tenjou, but that was entirely different) Her fellow classmates giggled to one another as they pushed her inside the new cosmetics store. This particular store had been featured in the weekly Teen Dream Girls magazine, and her friends just had to come and see it. Agnes was lucky enough to not come up with an excuse fast enough and so she was cheerily dragged along with the mob of females.

Her many friends dispersed in pairs around the store. Eye makeup, nail care, and perfumes enticed a different type of girl each. But Agnes, she was drawn towards the flavored lip gloss. Her peach skin took on a glowy hue as she thought about her knights and how she was to summon them all with a kiss to their cards. Just their cards right? Agnes was not so reassured and her eyes took on an impish gleam as her fingers reached for the dark tube labeled "Mysterious Mocha."

Riku noticed a tube in her friend's hand and chirped merrily, "What have you got there Agnes?" She herself held a small tube of lipstick. Agnes turned a smirk onto her friend Riku. "Just an idea," she trailed off as she made her way to the cashier.

Two hours later, after coming home from her shopping expedition and carefully applying the newly purchased Mysterious Mocha lip gloss, Agnes sat in a predatory wake at the nearby park. Her tongue ran across her glossed lips and she hummed. It was a bitter and sweet taste at the same time. She smiled, took a deep breath and kissed the dark card in her hand.

In a flurry of cool wind and dark rose petals, her dark stalker appeared before her. Mutsuki Kurama arrived bowed and bent at the knee, his right hand above his heart in pledging his allegiance to the Rose Maiden. Slowly his head rose and Agnes gasped from his sharp look. "Do you need assistance with something…?" Mutsuki inquired, his being entirely still.

Agnes stared at her night stalker, trying very hard to gage a reaction from him. It seems that the professor was right and it was only just kissing the cards. Now she was stuck having a staring contest with Mutsuki this evening. She was startled when he actually got up and started walking away.

"If you do not need my presence," he told her behind his back, "then I will be leaving now." His walk was steady as his long strides took him in the direction of his bed.

Agnes was unprepared. "WAIT!" she shouted out after him. She definitely did not want Mutsuki to think she was more useless and annoying than he already thought of her! Her dark vines whipped out from her command and she held a strangling hold on her stalker. "I need you!" she panted. "I called you out here to find something!" her face was flushed from her embarrassment and exertion of willpower.

Mutsuki's hands clutched at the thorny vines and turned around to face his Domina. His eyes were dark and flashing. How dare she use this petty trick on him?

Agnes swallowed the lump in her throat and continued on. "Please help me find a bracelet! It is very important to me!" And her whip pulled him closer to her. She was about hysterical now.

"As you wish," Mutsuki answered through her choke hold over him. It was difficult to maneuver his powers under her restraint, but anything so he can leave faster. His threads ghosted over Agnes, and she slackened her grip unconsciously.

Her body was tense as she waited for Mutsuki Kurama to finish his search. She definitely knew that he would not find any bracelet since she was lying. She felt incredibly foolish and guilty for it, but did not know what else to do. She wanted to cry. Stupid, stupid! It was all that stupid store's fault and that stupid lip gloss's fault. She was never going into the store again.

After several moments had passed, and Mutsuki's threads had withdrawn into himself, Agnes sat dejectedly on a tree root. "I could not find your bracelet," Mutsuki frowned. He crossed the small distance between them and knelt to the ground before her. "In fact, I do not recall you wearing a bracelet ever."

Agnes' head shot up and her eyes widened in surprise at being found out so readily and calmly by her night stalker. She was even more surprised to find that Mutsuki was at an uncomfortably close distance to her. Much like the first time she called for his assistance, he was invading her personal space again, their faces mere inches apart.

Agnes leaned back until her head hit the hard bark of the tree she was seated upon. But Mutsuki, who did not understand the meaning of personal space, followed. His nostrils flared and his mouth dipped dangerously close to Agnes' own plump and shiny lips. Mutsuki licked his own lips, and Agnes could feel the faint traces of heat from him for being so close before he withdrew. "I do enjoy chocolate," he informed Agnes before retreating. Her face was beyond flushed and heated and she let out a breath of air that she did not realize she was holding.

He was yards away walking when Agnes held up the black rose card and laid her heated forehead on its cool surface. She did not want him to walk back when she could just send him back, and swallowing her pride and embarrassment, Agnes touched her Mysterious Mocha lips to the card. She thought she caught Mutsuki's dark smile as he turned and stared at her from the distance before he was swept away by black rose petals.

Agnes slumped against her tree. That was entirely too tiring, too embarrassing, and too weird! Her cooling face heated once more from the memory Mutsuki left. A girlish smile flitted upon her lips as she repeated into the fresh night air, "So he likes chocolate, huh."


	2. The Taste of Vanilla

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews :) I enjoyed every single one of them. All your ideas were brilliant. I hope to be able to make use of them sometime. Also, I want to clarify that I use Agnes instead of Anis out of preference alone, (since one of those translators notes I've read somewhere once upon a time ago said that it could be translated either way.) Now prepare yourselve for a chapter full of Seiran!

**Disclaimer **– all titles and characters go to their respective owners.

**The Taste of Vanilla**

The smell of burning acid could be smelt from across the school building. A charcoal burnt Agnes stomped out of the science class room, her usual perky pink head deflated as a frown marred her grey-soot lips. "Do not come back here until you have learned some restraint!" The chemistry teacher cawed with her hair in disarrays about her also ashen face. Agnes flinched as she felt the door slam shut, nearly missing her smudged nose by a centimeter!

Agnes turned about and gave the air an imperious sniff. There were passersby watching her recent conquest of the science class and so she stifled the sneeze that threatened to come out from all the black smoke she inhaled and made her way down to the atrium. She did not care to go to the nurse's office to dress her wounds, because then Papa will definitely know. Imagine! What embarrassing things Papa would say if he knew that she almost burnt down the science wing, again! And he wouldn't let her live it down! That was certainly, most certainly, for sure! Agnes' petite feet left a trail of black soot in their wake. Even so, her head was held high.

Itsushi-sensei was not there to greet her. After a moment of thought, Agnes realized that it was still in the middle of class and he was probably still teaching. She threw her arms up over her head and gave a stretch as she sighed aloud at her luck. The still mucked up girl considered waiting quietly and patiently for a few seconds, before her bad habits started to kick in. Before long, her dainty feet were carrying her to one corner of the massive atrium that she had not yet seen.

It was Itsushi-sensei's personal laboratory, Agnes noted. Many of the tools that she was familiar with in the classroom were also placed out atop of Itsushi-sensei's tabletop. She even recognized the glass flask that resembled the one she made explode earlier. Agnes clenched her teeth and frowned. Why, she could make some sparkly water, no problem! That teacher just kept messing with her, so she couldn't do it right in the first place. Agnes rolled up her partially burnt sleeves and gritted her teeth before setting out the needed tools.

The clever girl had the water boiling quite energetically when Seiran called out her name. "Just a moment," Agnes hushed her adorable knight as she was concentrating quite hard at the task at hand. She had a jar of salt like crystals in her hand that she was about ready to dump into her beaker.

"NOOO!" Seiran yelled out as he flung his petite body towards his dominion. But it was already too late, and the crystals left her hands. Seiran continued on his path of trajectory and pushed Agnes down to the ground quite a few feet away from her experiment before they both heard another explosion – this time within the Atrium.

Agnes could see the black debris tumbling all around her and Seiran, but oddly enough, she felt none of it. Her eyes, wide from the shock of her second explosion of the day, looked up into Seiran's smiling face. He showed no signs of anger or hurt, but he was just as dirty as she was now.

Agnes blushed. Only now did she realize how close their vicinity to one another was. Only now did she feel Seiran's hot breath upon her own. Did she smell the clean scent of vanilla from him? Nontheless, she became too painfully aware of his body heat at this moment in time, and in this awkward position where she was on her back and her ash covered pink hair was furled across the tiled floors. He hovered above her so protectively on all four limbs. Why did his smile make her stomach flutter so?

Seiran's head collapsed, his forehead resting against the side of Agnes' head and she could hear him inhaling the scent of her hair, and she could feel the warmth of his cheek against her own. "I am so happy that you aren't hurt!" He sighed aloud into her hair, once more taking in the fresh scent of Agnes that did not go away, even with the grey soot covering.

Agnes did not know why, but she found herself lifting her right hand, and stroking the young man on the head as he lay next to her. He hummed out his contentment.

The young maiden did not know how or when she had fallen asleep, but Itsushi-sensei's cries of dismay certainly woke her and Seiran up. Odd, how their limbs were tangled like that after falling asleep for such a short while.

"A-Agnes!" Itsushi-sensei spluttered. "What did you do? First the science hallway…! And now my room?" He looked like he was about ready to tear his hairs out. Agnes backed away from the frightful scene.

The girl caught her blue Rose Knight rubbing his eyes awake. "C'MON!" she yelled out as she grabbed a hold of Seiran's write and ran for the hills! They only stopped once they were on the other side of the school building, the two clutching onto their knees with their hands, and panting for breath as if it were a matter of life and death. "Scary…" Agnes said to herself. What was it with these guys in lab coats that frightened Agnes so?

After a moment of breath catching…

"Aie… thank you for helping me, Seiran," Agnes bowed deeply, a little dust falling off her shoulders from the movement. "I guess we better get back to class now! See ya!" And she was just about to turn around and leave when Seiran caught a hold of her burnt shirt. "What are you doing…?"

"You can't just leave like that, Agnes," Seiran reasoned as he procured a glass vile from his utility belt. It was a cloudy white liquid in color.

Agnes' face paled. "Ah, no! No! I am o.k.! Really, really, I am!" She began to back away, but that did not stop Seiran from uncorking his bottle. Just why and how could he still have such an innocent smile on that adorable face? Before Agnes could run, the boy had splashed her with the liquid. Her arms were raised and her eyes were closed in defense. But she did not feel a thing. Though, she did smell a bit of bleach… Agnes peeked open a curious eye and saw Seiran dousing himself with a second vial. Then, right before her very eyes, his ashen clothes were turning pristine again. She looked down and noticed that she was no longer covered in soot! "Amazing…" She murmured aloud in awe. Seiran practically preened at her attentions in his usual bashful manner.

The next day…

"Agnes!" But before the teacher could screech anymore, she whipped out her card and kissed it to her vanilla glossed lips.

Out tumbled Seiran into Agnes' arms. "Agnes!" he cried out quite merrily. "How did you know I like vanilla?" And before she could do anything about it, Seiran removed the distance between them and kissed her full on the lips. Her face then immediately proceeded to turn a bright cherry red as Seiran stepped back and unshamefully smiled up into her heated face.

The class who gasped collectively at witnessing Seiran's unusual display and bold manner was now quiet, assessing Agnes' next move. "Just help me with my lab!" She screeched, her eyes closed in embarrassment.


End file.
